


Hand holding

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: From the 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts list!#2: Hand holding.This takes place sometime after Trespasser's events. Zevran and Sevarra have resettled in Antiva. She decides that her amor needs a little break.
Relationships: Female Amell/Zevran Arainai, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631200
Kudos: 3





	Hand holding

“I have something to show you,” she purred into his ear, the trill of excitement woven into her soft voice.

“Do you now, my dear bruja?” he replied, looking up from his impromptu workbench. A pile of deathroot sat on one side waiting to be crushed by the mortar and pestle while various bottles that held a variety of fluids in all manner of shades of green stood off to the other side.

The mage lifted the corners of her mouth in a grin, a playful twinkling in her eyes accompanying the display. “Yes, yes I do.” She held her hand out to him, wiggling her fingers in a beckoning manner. “But you need to come with me to see it.”

Not even a handful of heartbeats passed before Zevran quickly decided that the vial of Adder’s Kiss he was about to craft could wait until later. It wasn’t as if poisons could _go bad_ , after all. He rose from his seat and took her pale hand in his larger, sun-kissed bronze one, twining their fingers together. An ever so slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Even after years together, holding his love’s hand was one of his favorite secret simple pleasures.

“Close your eyes,” she instructed, that little trill still in her voice.

He pursed his lips and arched a brow her way. He never enjoyed the sensation of being blind, even temporarily… outside of bedroom activities, at least. “I wonder, what is it you have planned, my dear? You know I do not enjoy being blindfolded unless silken rope is going to be part of the fun.”

Sevarra couldn’t stop the cackle before it flew out of her mouth. “Hmm… maybe later, if you’re very, very good,” she said with a grin. “But, please, close your eyes. I promise I won’t lead us into any trouble… this time.”

“Oh? What is it that you have planned, then?”

She gave his hand a light squeeze. “That would be telling and I want it to be a surprise!”

Relenting, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be led by their joined hands. They left the little apartment in the market district they currently called home, the normal noisy hustle and bustle of the square having since died off with the setting of the sun and the merchants having packed up and headed homeward for the night. He wanted to open his eyes, he knew the layout of the city like the scars on the back of his hands but resisted the urge. Even with closed eyes, he could tell that she was favoring the out of the way alleys and paths that had less traffic and even fewer eyes to notice them. Soon enough, the sounds of the night-time city faded entirely. The ground beneath his boots changed from the solid cobblestone streets to something much softer. He stopped in his tracks, prompting her to stop as well. He could hear waves lapping and the faint call of seabirds.

“You can open them now,” she said.

He blinked a few times. The beach. She’d led them to the beach. The sky was rapidly shifting to a dark blue and the first few shy sparkling stars were beginning to appear. She released his hand and scurried to retrieve something hidden in some bit of shrubbery. She returned with a basket and a slightly worn blanket, the latter of which she spread out on a nearby sand dune.

“I thought we could use a night off from work,” she grinned. She plopped herself down on to the blanket and patted a spot beside her before she went digging in the basket. “Don’t get me wrong, stabbing and freezing Crows is fun and all, but sometimes a soul needs a less exciting night every now and again.”

He claimed a place on the blanket, sitting with his arms out behind him as he leaned backward. In addition to the sea breeze, a faint whiff of warm baked bread tickled his nose. She tore a sizable chunk off and offered it to him.

“I managed to find that baker who makes the focaccia you like so much before he closed up for the night,” she said with a wink. “And a little something else,” she pulled out a small circular wrapped package and a wine bottle. The package turned out to be a soft smokey cheese.

They savored their treats for a little while in companionable silence, letting the lapping waves take over for the lapsed conversation. After some time, Sevarra grabbed one of his hands with her own, while the other pointed skyward.

“Look, love! It’s happening!” she said, vibrating with excitement.

He peered upward, following the line of her finger. Slowly, very slowly, the smaller moon came out from behind the larger one, as if it were a shy child peering out from behind her mother’s skirts. A smile unconsciously curved his mouth. While it was common knowledge that Thedas had two moons, there was only one season of the year where its inhabitants could see both of them at the same time.

The pair sat there for some time, in awe of the sight and slowly polishing off their food and drink. Afterward, the mage wrapped one arm around his waist as she lightly rested her head against his shoulder. “I’ve wanted to see that since I was a little girl. The books I read about it don’t compare to seeing it with my own eyes. Thank you for coming with me, love.”

He pressed a kiss to her temple. He hoped for many more simple pleasures to share in the future.


End file.
